


Войди

by arcane



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Books, Drunkenness, Dumb Magicians, Fairy Tales, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Top!Segundus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane/pseuds/arcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустой старый дом, два глупых волшебника, вино, древние книги, поиски ответов, немного истории, магия, сказки и любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Войди

_В нас и природе действует одно и то же неделимое божество, и если бы внешний мир погиб, кто-то из нас сумел бы создать его заново, ибо гора и река, дерево и лист, корень и цветок - все выстроенное в природе уже наперед выстроено в нас, ведет свое начало от души, чья суть - вечность, чья суть неведома нам, но ощущается нами большей частью как сила любви и сила творчества._  
_Гессе_

 

_"Do the magic, Mr Segundus."_  
_So Mr Segundus did the magic._  
_Susanna Clarke_

 

 

Мистеру Сегундусу никогда не доводилось испытывать состояние опьянения. Это может показаться странным для джентльмена его возраста, к тому же, проживающего в Йоркшире, где такие напитки как херес или виски были необходимым спасением от холода и бесконечно-серого неба, но мистеру Сегундусу за всю его жизнь попросту не представлялось случая напиться. Конечно, он не раз видел пьяными других людей, особенно во время собраний общества Йоркских волшебников (хозяева таверны исправно обновляли содержание кружек на протяжении всего заседания), однако это не помогло ему понять, что должен чувствовать человек в подобном положении. Его исследовательский интерес был всецело отдан магии, и потому он даже не задавался этим вопросом. Внимание мистера Сегундуса постоянно было занято то одним, то другим заклинанием, книгой, магической формулой, историей, в конце концов — отблеском заката на древних камнях собора, шепотом трав по склонам загадочных йоркширских холмов, тишиной звезд, а в последнее время — пристойностью комнат Старкросса и благополучием его немногочисленных обитателей. От холода он спасался тщательно закрытыми окнами и жарко горящим камином, а серое небо, как можно догадаться, не вызывало меланхолии по причине отсутствия времени на его праздное разглядывание. 

Конечно, мистер Сегундус знал, что такое печаль более личного и определенного свойства. Одиночество с детства было его верным спутником. Наверное, такова судьба любого человека, посвящающего большую часть своего времени книгам и малопонятным экспериментам, — то есть, любого ученого и волшебника. Но будучи натурой деятельной, он старался не поддаваться таким настроениям, и до сих пор ему это удавалось.

Все изменилось, когда одиночество перестало казаться мистеру Сегундусу приемлемым способом существования. Если бы его спросили, он не назвал бы точный момент, в который это произошло, но легко мог признать причину, по крайней мере, перед самим собой.

Мистер Сегундус был давно и безнадежно влюблен.

Это открытие оставалось самым трудным и неожиданным из всех, что он совершил в своей жизни. Он шел к нему долгие годы, от смутного чувства раздражения до дрожи, прошившей позвоночник, когда его глаза впервые встретились с темным, тяжелым взглядом Джона Чилдермасса; через снежные сумерки на ступенях Йоркского собора, в которых мир будто перестал существовать, и остались только они вдвоем; к редким письмам, пробуждающим любопытство; противостоянию из-за неясной судьбы школы магии, которое завершилось ссорой и непонятным ему самому желанием, чтобы этот странный, своевольный, непредсказуемый человек увидел его, Сегундуса, а не очередную помеху величию мистера Норрелла. Через первое удачное колдовство, совершенное Сегундусом по слову Чилдермасса, будто и не было до того несчетного числа бесплодных попыток, будто творить магию — так же легко, как дышать. Через долгие разговоры о волшебстве, во время которых выяснилось, что Чилдермасс — самый интересный собеседник из всех, что когда-либо встречались Сегундусу, а совместные опыты и обмен знаниями делают любимое занятие особенно захватывающим. После освобождения от службы у мистера Норрелла Чилдермасс стал часто приезжать в Старкросс, и множество раз они до поздней ночи не выходили из библиотеки, забывая о пище и сне; время казалось Сегундусу юркой ящеркой на согретых солнцем камнях: почти недвижимо в отсутствие Чилдермасса, оно мгновенно, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, исчезало, когда тот был рядом. 

Поначалу осознание того, чем является желание поделиться с Чилдермассом каждой находкой и каждым новым заклинанием, напугало мистера Сегундуса. У него были другие друзья, но ни о ком из них он не думал так часто и никому так не радовался. Сегундус поймал себя на странной мысли: все, чего он мог теперь достигнуть как волшебник, все, о чем он мечтал, становилось блеклым, будто бы неполным, если по другую сторону стола его не встречал насмешливый или серьезный, вечно что-то недоговаривающий взгляд Чилдермасса. Это было ново, восхитительно, но в то же время — источником неуверенности и печали, с которыми Сегундус совершенно не знал, как справляться. 

Привыкший действовать согласно велению сердца и убеждениям, не сдаваться невзирая на неудачи, идти навстречу трудностям с упрямо вздернутым подбородком, он робел от неприступности своего гостя, отделявшего себя от остального мира с ловкостью, приобретенной годами практики. Плотная темная одежда Чилдермасса, застегнутая на все пуговицы, облака табачного дыма, непроницаемое выражение лица и его особенная, на грани учтивости и издевки, манера держаться, словно говорили: не приближайся. Но в глазах Сегундус видел тепло, и казалось, что Чилдермассу так же приятны их встречи, даже если его мысли далеки от бесстыдства, которое завладело умом Сегундуса. Порой он гадал, не может ли Чилдермасс, со своей удивительной проницательностью и знанием человеческих душ, прочитать все по его лицу, как читает по картам, и отчаянно краснел, ясно ощущая жар на щеках, и оттого смущаясь еще больше. Однако Чилдермасс будто бы не замечал его мучений и не давал никакого повода предполагать, что, решившись разрушить ставший уже привычным порядок их дружбы, Сегундус не потеряет ее навсегда. 

Все это привело к тому, что однажды вечером на очередной вопрос неунывающего мистера Хонифута, не желает ли мистер Сегундус прогуляться до таверны и пропустить стаканчик, тот ответил утвердительно, чем удивил и себя, и своего доброго друга. Люди пьют, чтобы отвлечься, что-то забыть, хорошо провести время. Сегундус чувствовал, что ему не хватает этих трех последствий употребления крепких напитков, и из-за недостатка опыта не принимал во внимание прочие. В последнее время между визитами Чилдермасса в Старкросс проходило не больше месяца, а в промежутках доставлялись письма, содержащие меткие наблюдения, новые мысли относительно книги Короля-ворона и даже просьбы о совете в том или ином вопросе. Сегундус не уставал удивляться безоговорочной и не терпящей возражений вере Чилдермасса в его познания и способности; сам он, привыкший к совсем иному отношению окружающих, себя оценивал куда скромнее. Однако на этот раз Чилдермасс не появлялся в Йоркшире больше двух месяцев, а последнее отправленное ему письмо осталось без ответа. Невеселые мысли одолели Сегундуса; бесед с другом не хватало как воздуха, и уединенность школы, в которой сейчас не было ни одного ученика, перестала казаться приятной. К этому примешивалось смутное беспокойство: он понимал, что Чилдермасс не из тех, кого опасности обходят стороной, и, памятуя прошлое, не мог не думать о худшем, но сделать ничего не мог и чувствовал себя очень глупо. Отвлечься на работу не выходило: магия в сознании Сегундуса стала слишком прочно связана с Чилдермассом.

С таким настроением он садился напротив мистера Хонифута в крошечной деревенской таверне и отстраненно кивал каждый раз, когда Мэри, жена хозяина, подходила к столу с кувшином вина. Стакан умевшего и любившего выпить Хонифута пустел намного медленней, но он и не подумал следить за другом: разговор был приятный, компания тоже, а что спустя несколько часов язык мистера Сегундуса начал несколько заплетаться — так ему только на пользу немного перебрать, чтобы несвойственная тоска ушла из взгляда, и развеялась книжная пыль, в которую он себя так охотно и всецело погрузил.

Неладное мистер Хонифут заподозрил лишь к закрытию таверны. Наслаждаясь привычным легким шумом в висках, последние полчаса он пространно рассуждал о будущем школы и не обращал внимания, как притих мистер Сегундус. Теперь же, когда пора и честь знать, Хонифут не знал, смеяться ему, или пожалеть друга. На лице того блуждало задумчиво-растерянное выражение, будто Сегундус внимательно прислушивался к себе, но никак не мог понять, что происходит. Возвестивший завершение вечера колокольчик заставил его лишь нахмуриться: складывалось ощущение, что Сегундус вот-вот поймает некую важную, вечно ускользающую мысль. Мистер Хонифут решил не дожидаться этого события.

— Друг мой, — начал он, поднимаясь с места. — Время в вашем обществе летит незаметно, так что пора нам с вами по домам, пока миссис Хонифут не стала тревожиться. 

Лицо его собеседника претерпело некоторые изменения. Хонифут покачал головой; искренность Сегундуса была одной из главных причин их дружбы, но он не раз задавался вопросом, сколько неприятностей от людей с менее честными намерениями пришлось на долю друга из-за абсолютного неумения скрывать свои чувства. Мысль была неприятной: он был убежден, что Сегундус прекрасный человек и заслуживает всяческого счастья. Одно время мистер Хонифут даже подумывал ближе познакомить его со своей незамужней младшей дочерью, но миссис Хонифут, услышав эту идею, звонко рассмеялась и велела не молоть чепуху. Хонифут привык, что супруга зачастую обладает недоступным ему знанием, связывал это знание с загадочной женской природой и безоговорочно ей верил, а потому сразу выбросил свою затею из головы. Сочувствовать одиночеству мистера Сегундуса, однако, не прекратил — разумеется, ничем это не демонстрируя, чтобы не задеть его гордость.

Сегундус растерянно моргнул и попытался встать. Со второй попытки ему это удалось, хотя на ногах он стоял нетвердо. Подумав, он изрек:

— Почему пол качается? Ведь мы не на корабле.

Хонифут поспешил поддержать его под локоть.

— Такое случается, если выпить много вина. Простите, я не знал, что вы к нему настолько непривычны. Давайте-ка я вас провожу до Старкросс-холла, за окном уже совсем темно.

— А как же миссис Хонифут? — неуверенно возразил Сегундус, хватаясь за плечо друга.

— Она очень вами дорожит и поймет, что я не мог отпустить вас одного в таком состоянии.

На самом деле мистер Хонифут ожидал бури, как только супруга узнает, что он напоил «ребенка». Хотя разница в возрасте была совсем небольшая, ему порой казалось, что миссис Хонифут относится к Сегундусу как к сыну, которого у нее не было. Вздохнув, он распахнул дверь таверны, и они не спеша отправились в путь. 

Сегундус испытывал незнакомые, но любопытные ощущения. Наверное, можно даже смело назвать их приятными. Прохладный ночной воздух пощипывал щеки, но отчего-то было совсем не зябко. Все тело охватило ленивое тепло, будто исходящее изнутри, из какого-то скрытого источника, о котором он и не подозревал раньше. Это отдаленно напоминало то, как отзывалась в нем магия Чилдермасса, сильная, дикая, настоящая. Он запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, глядя на звезды, крупными точками усыпавшие небосвод. Вино оказалось неплохим на вкус, и беспокойство растворилось в нем, как сахар в чашке чая — неуловимо для взора. С передвижением по заросшей бурьяном дороге от деревни к Старкроссу возникли некоторые трудности, но рядом был мистер Хонифут, так что легкая ненадежность окружающего мира и его резкие повороты то в одну, то в другую сторону Сегундуса лишь забавляли.

Ему неоткуда было знать, что коварство вина проявляется не сразу. К тому времени, как они поднялись по истертым каменным ступеням Старкросс-холла, он почти полностью утратил власть над своими ногами, чему не преминул громко возмутиться. Мистер Хонифут в этот момент подталкивал его через порог гостиной, и потому низкий смешок, послышавшийся со стороны камина, Сегундуса сильно удивил, как и разожженный огонь.

— Чилдермасс! — с облегчением в голосе воскликнул Хонифут. Давняя неприязнь давно сменилась одобрением, во многим имевшим причиной благотворное влияние бывшего слуги мистера Норрелла на настроение мистера Сегундуса. Он отпустил друга, и тот остался стоять посреди комнаты, едва заметно покачиваясь и хмурясь на неверные тени, из которых выступил неожиданный гость.

Чилдермасс вежливо кивнул и с непонятным выражением посмотрел на мистера Сегундуса. Тот не произнес ни слова. Хонифут списал это на усталость и решил скорее откланяться.

— Как хорошо, что вы здесь, и я могу поручить мистера Сегундуса вашей заботе! Боюсь, мы слегка увлеклись беседой, и ему понадобится помощь, чтобы подняться в спальню. Я должен бежать, иначе миссис Хонифут будет очень мной недовольна.

— Конечно, — неторопливо ответил Чилдермасс, не отводя взгляда от Сегундуса. — Будьте осторожны по дороге. Всего наилучшего вашей супруге.

Хлопнув по плечу мистера Сегундуса, Хонифут поспешил удалиться.

— Вы опять отпустили всех слуг, — мягко произнес Чилдермасс в наступившей тишине.

— Сегодня воскресенье, и я здесь один, — буркнул Сегундус. Хорошее настроение испарилось, сменившись неопределенной тоской и отголоском обиды, которой он сам сейчас не мог назвать причины. Только что все было хорошо в мире, зыбком, как сон, и потому совершенном, но теперь, с появлением Чилдермасса, его вновь перестал устраивать порядок вещей. Проще говоря, Сегундус желал, чтобы что-то было иначе, а значит, не мог оставаться в прекрасном полузабытьи, в котором провел последние пару часов. К этому, конечно, примешивалась радость долгожданной встречи, но и ее затмевали воспоминания о неотвеченном письме.

Сегундусу хотелось, чтобы Чилдермасс понял. К сожалению, его состояние в данный момент не располагало к связному разговору. 

Он моргнул на огонь, бывший единственным источником света в гостиной, и все же взглянул на гостя, который тем временем подошел ближе. Отсветы пламени в темных глазах Чилдермасса оказались удивительно увлекательным зрелищем; Сегундус очнулся только когда тяжелая ладонь легла ему на грудь, и с трудом сглотнул, чтобы увлажнить пересохшее горло.

— Позвольте я помогу вам снять сюртук.

Сегундус кивнул; речь показалась ему слишком трудной задачей. Загрубевшие пальцы Чилдермасса ловко прошлись по ряду пуговиц. Затем он шагнул за спину Сегундуса и потянул сюртук с плеч. Сегундус почувствовал, как каждый волосок на затылке поднялся, словно перед грозой, когда сухой воздух наполнен напряжением. Он ждал, что Чилдермасс скажет что-то еще, но тот молчал. Потолок завертелся сильнее, и Сегундус на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Чилдермасс отошел, аккуратно складывая одежду. Сегундус наконец обнаружил в себе силы двинуться с места и неуклюже сел в кресло у камина. Тело тут же налилось тяжестью, он зевнул. 

— Проводить вас наверх? — негромко спросил Чилдермасс. 

Сегундус упрямо помотал головой. Теперь он мог следить за Чилдермассом, и, хотя зрение продолжало играть с ним странные шутки, видел, что тот держится скованней, чем обычно, будто тоже испытывает неловкость. Прийти к какому-то умному выводу из этого наблюдения не удавалось, но само по себе оно было интересным.

Чилдермасс тоже остался без сюртука и, к тому же, закатал рукава рубашки — видимо, когда разжигал огонь. Несколько прядей выбились из обычного неряшливого узла на затылке, а над правой бровью виднелась черная полоса от угля. Сегундусу вдруг стало трудно дышать; он со всей силой ощутил, как ему не хватало этого, как пуст был без Чилдермасса Старкросс; как было бы пусто любое место, куда бы он ни пошел. Желание прикоснуться, хотя бы просто стереть со лба эту черту, стало невыносимым.

— Простите меня.

Сегундус был настолько не готов услышать эти слова, что ничего не ответил, только моргнул и уставился на Чилдермасса во все глаза. Но тот не закончил и после небольшой заминки приблизился, сжимая раздобытый где-то стакан с водой.

— Я приехал как только смог. Мне многое нужно рассказать вам о месте, где я был все это время. Письма туда не доходят, — Чилдермасс криво улыбнулся. — Но теперь я вижу, что это меня не оправдывает. Я просто не думал…

Он запустил руку в волосы. Сегундус зачарованно смотрел, как еще одна упрямая прядь падает на его лицо, как он заправляет ее за ухо. 

— Я просто не думал, что это может вас огорчить. Мне дорого наше общение, и я не хотел бы, чтобы вы считали иначе. Я должен был предупредить, что собираюсь сделать.

Сегундус почувствовал странное стеснение в груди. Он не до конца понимал смысл сказанного, его слишком отвлекал растрепанный вид Чидлермасса, но злиться больше не хотелось. Хотелось узнать, какие его волосы на ощупь, что будет, если слегка потянуть за них и провести носом по шее, развязать платок…

Он вздрогнул от прикосновения холодного стекла к ладони и вопросительно вздернул брови. Чилдермасс с нечитаемым выражением лица заставил его взять стакан в руку.

— Выпейте. Завтра скажете мне спасибо.

Сегундус не возражал. Чилдермасс навис над ним плотной тенью, загородив весь свет, и это оказалось до удивления уютным. Он вспомнил, какой угрожающей, тревожной фигурой видился ему когда-то этот человек, и рассеянно поднес стакан к губам. Но рука предательски дрогнула, и половина содержимого оказалась на полу и коленях. 

— Ой, — сказал он обиженно. — Как так получилось?

Сверху послышался вздох. Стакан вынули из расслабленной ладони и отошли прочь. Через минуту лица Сегундуса коснулись теплые пальцы, и он поднял взгляд. 

Чилдермасс снова стоял над ним, внимательный и серьезный. Только на этот раз его рука легко, но надежно поддерживала подбородок Сегундуса.

— Лучше я помогу.

Край стакана коснулся губ. Сегундус доверчиво запрокинул голову, прикрыл веки и сделал глоток. Он не видел, как потемнел взгляд Чилдермасса, как метнулся за движением напряженного горла. Подушечки пальцев Чилдермасса были шершавыми, вода — холодной. Сегундус медленно осушил стакан, и только тогда снова посмотрел вверх. Чилдермасс опустил руки, но не отводил глаза, будто некая мысль так увлекла его, что он позабыл, где находится. 

Капля воды щекотала нижнюю губу Сегундуса, и он слизнул ее языком. А потом улыбнулся внезапной мысли.

— Спасибо. Вы знаете, я никогда раньше не пил вина. Только чай.

— Я догадывался, — голос Чилдермасса был еще более хриплым, чем обычно.

Сегундус подумал, что его голос похож на его руки — грубый, но теплый, таким теплом, которое проникает глубоко внутрь и сворачивается там в кольцо, и подрагивает, словно горло кошки. Пустой стакан Чилдермасс поставил на стол в дальнем углу, а затем вернулся и сел напротив.

Они помолчали. Сегундус отчаянно пытался запечатлеть в памяти ощущение прикосновения, надежности и тепла, но оно ускользало от него, как и любая другая мысль. Он вновь почувствовал себя несчастным. Чилдермасс, думая о чем-то своем, не сводил с него цепкого взгляда. Небрежная, даже расслабленная поза говорила о том, что вечер его вполне устраивает, но он спросил:

— Почему вы не желаете отправиться спать, как советовал мистер Хонифут?

Сегундус поджал губы, а затем, не думая, ответил:

— Я вас давно не видел. Не хочу сейчас уйти, а утром обнаружить, что вы опять исчезли.

— Я не собираюсь уезжать сразу, если вы, конечно, позволите мне остаться.

— И не собираетесь пропадать в стране фей. Но у какого-нибудь короля эльфов на этот счёт может быть свое мнение! 

Мистер Сегундус был разумным человеком. Он смутно понимал, что эти слова не похожи на его обычные доводы, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сейчас в нем говорил не разум, а что-то куда более глубокое, болезненно-честное; что-то, что он слишком долго сдерживал. Но сдержанность никогда не была его сильной стороной. Она, в отличие от искренности и строптивости, несвойственна самой его природе, и потому рано или поздно нечто подобное должно было произойти. Он почувствовал прилив сил, разбивший уютный сонный кокон, и был готов донести до Чилдермасса всю степень его неправоты.

Удивление, отразившееся на лице Чилдермасса, являлось поистине редким зрелищем. Жаль, в настоящий момент никто не мог его оценить. 

— Мистер Сегундус, — произнес он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Вы считаете, король эльфов может прельститься... мной?

То, как он произнес последнее слово, возмутило Сегундуса еще больше.

— Вы, может, и не думаете о себе много, Джон Чилдермасс, но это не значит, что другие разделяют ваше мнение! Вы привыкли, что люди делают, как вы хотите, но запомните: не все забывают о вас, как только вы переступаете порог и скрываетесь за деревьями. Мы оба знаем: вы не неуязвимы. И это был бы очень глупый эльф, если бы он не захотел вас себе оставить...

Он вскочил, взмахнув рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное, и тут же понял, что это было ошибкой. Ноги все еще необъяснимо отличались от тех, с которыми он привык иметь дело. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, Сегундус сделал пару лишних шагов и почти сумел достойно выйти из положения, но тут его подстерег давний враг.

Поместье Старкросс-холл было особенным местом. Как и все старые дома, оно обладало характером: живым, чутким к своим обитателям, не всегда сговорчивым. Посреди бескрайней йоркширской тишины здесь пробуждалось волшебство, древнее и одновременно юное. Старкросс не противился обновлениям, которые принес мистер Сегундус, но порой упрямился, как и его хозяин. Большая часть комнат давно была приведена в надлежащий вид. Оставалось лишь несколько предметов, которые следовало заменить или выбросить. Сильнее всего Сегундус досадовал на ковер в гостиной, вытертый так, что в нем зияла дыра размером с голову младенца. И не напрасно: теперь нога Сегундуса зацепилась за эту дыру, он споткнулся и полетел вперед.

Сильные руки поймали его за плечи. Сегундус замер. Падение вышибло из него набранный для долгой отповеди воздух, и он вдруг обнаружил лицо Чилдермасса совсем близко от своего. Темные глаза на мгновение показались огромными от удивления, но быстро приняли свое обычное выражение, от которого Сегундусу хотелось одновременно и спрятаться, и выйти на самый яркий свет. Чилдермасс медленно улыбнулся.

— Вы что-то говорили?..

Судя по этой улыбке, сказал он уже достаточно, но это его уже ничуть не волновало. Тяжесть горячих даже через ткань ладоней на плечах, близость Чилдермасса, его запах, окруживший Сегундуса — все это лишало желания продолжать. Хотелось только погрузиться в эти ощущения еще сильнее. Сегундус немного переместился, устроился поудобней и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Его нос уткнулся Чилдермассу в шею, руки легли на грубую ткань жилета, и он прикрыл глаза. 

— Мистер Сегундус?

Насмешка исчезла из голоса Чилдермасса. Теперь в нем проскальзывало беспокойство и даже, если быть очень внимательным, — несвойственная неуверенность. Но в новом положении любые слова отзывались в груди Сегундуса глубокой, тягучей вибрацией, и шевелиться он не собирался. Если только чтобы прижаться ближе, провести носом вдоль края шейного платка. Комната еще не до конца прогрелась, но от Чилдермасса шел жар, и Сегундус бездумно вдыхал его, так полно, как только мог. Чилдермасс пах грубо выделанной кожей конской сбруи, чем-то неуловимо сладким и терпким, и ни с чем не сравнимым запахом древних манускриптов. Так пахло в библиотеке мистера Норрелла, где в полумрак порой попадал случайный луч солнца, и золотая пыль медленно кружила в тишине, пыль самого времени, утраченных знаний и волшебства. 

Сверху резко втянули воздух, и ладони на плечах сжались сильнее, будто их владелец не мог решить, хочет он удержать рядом или оттолкнуть.

— Мне кажется, вам лучше пойти спать. Обещаю, что не исчезну утром. 

Сегундус помотал головой. Он сосредоточенно разбирал оттенки запахов и как раз дотянулся от шеи к виску, по пути царапнув свою гладко выбритую щеку о щетину Чилдермасса. Ощущение было приятным, как легчайший солнечный ожог после долгих месяцев холода. Сегундус решил вернуться к нему позднее.

— Не хочу. Я занят очень важным исследованием. Самым важным из всех, — пальцы Сегундуса без его ведома забрались под узел платка.

— И что же это? — сдержанно спросил Чилдермасс. Сегундус чувствовал, как напряглись, затвердели все мышцы в его теле, словно у дикого животного перед бегством.

— Я пытаюсь понять, откуда берется волшебство.

В голову Сегундуса пришла новая мысль. Высунув кончик языка, он провел им по коже, там, где часто билась жилка. Едва уловимый солоновато-горьковатый вкус оказался приятным, и он хотел сделать так еще раз, но тут его положение в пространстве резко изменилось. 

Пол ушел куда-то вниз; Чилдермасс поднялся, крепко удерживая Сегундуса. В другое время он бы возмутился такому обхождению, но сейчас это открыло совершенно новую реальность, в которой кроме Чилдермасса не осталось ничего. Сегундус не отказался бы посвятить месяцы, а может даже годы ее изучению, и довольно ткнулся носом обратно в висок, но его бесцеремонно поставили на ноги. Он обиженно сощурился и покачнулся.

— Простите меня, мистер Сегундус, но нам с вами нужно подняться наверх, — мягко сказал Чилдермасс, направляя руку Сегундуса так, чтобы он обхватил его плечи. — Я бы донес вас, но не думаю, что это подобающее обращение с джентльменом.

Он насмешливо улыбнулся и с неожиданной осторожностью обнял Сегундуса, а затем шагнул вперед. Свободы движения у Сегундуса при этом оказалось не больше, чем минуту назад, у него на руках. Пришлось опереться на Чилдермасса почти всем весом, крепко прижимаясь сбоку. 

— Вы же не против пойти наверх вместе со мной? — уточнил Чилдермасс, когда они добрались до лестницы. Свободной рукой он для надежности накрыл ладонь Сегундуса у себя на плече.

Сегундус задумался.

— Если вы будете там, а не здесь, я согласен быть там.

Старкросс-холл был погружен в дрему. Кроме двух волшебников, некому было потревожить его покой, да и те взбирались по старой скрипучей лестнице так медленно, что дом почти не ощущал их шагов. Свет из гостиной едва достигал верхней площадки, а дальше, в длинном коридоре, ждала одна темнота. Мистер Сегундус, разумно посчитав, что директору школы требуется уединение, поселился в самой дальней комнате, и не думал, что когда-либо будет испытывать из-за этого затруднения.

Он споткнулся, но Чилдермасс не дал ему упасть, крепче обхватив руками. Что-то вдруг сделалось с дыханием; Чилдермасс, казалось, был повсюду вокруг, в темноте и мягком кружении; все это слишком напоминало сон. Над ухом, совсем близко, послышался шепот. Сегундус не смог разобрать слов, но тут же порыв теплого ветра пронесся по коридору, и его тело будто прошило этим теплом и судорогой удовольствия, внезапной и бесконтрольной. Он не сумел сдержать тихий стон. Это была магия: фитили светильников по стенам расцвели огнем, будто причудливыми цветами. Но Сегундус видел теперь не только их свет, но и другой, отслаивающийся от первого, призрачный, не принадлежащий миру людей; этот свет весь льнул к Чилдермассу, его лицу, ладоням, растрепанным волосам. Губы Сегундуса приоткрылись, он тяжело дышал, щеки залил яркий румянец. Магия Чилдермасса всегда оказывала на него сильное воздействие, но еще никогда они не были настолько близко во время ее свершения. 

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — спросил Чилдермасс.

Сегундус кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Призрачный свет таял, но отвести взгляд от лица друга проще не стало.

В спальне Чилдермасс первым делом быстро стянул с себя сапоги, и только потом прошел внутрь и усадил Сегундуса на кровать. 

— Не хочу запачкать вам все дорожной грязью, —проворчал он, становясь на одно колено. 

Сегундус удивленно уставился на его макушку и неуверенно протянул руку. Ему давно хотелось потрогать спутанные каштановые кудри. Тем временем, Чилдермасс ловко снял с него ботинки и зачем-то положил ладонь на ногу чуть ниже колена. Он поднял голову в тот момент, когда рука Сегундуса коснулась его волос, и прикосновение обратилось нечаянной лаской. 

— Вам нужно снять это. И брюки, и чулки мокрые, — лицо Чилдермасса было абсолютно лишено выражения, будто захлопнулась дверь. 

Сегундус опустил руку и пожаловался:

— Не уверен, что справлюсь со всеми этими пуговицами. Комната кружится. 

— Я могу помочь, если...

— Да, — перебил Сегундус. Мысль о Чилдермассе, снимающем с него одежду, показалась очень интересной. — Пожалуйста.

Чилдермасс все с тем же непроницаемым лицом начал расстегивать пуговицы на брюках. Некоторое время Сегундус наблюдал за ним, закусив губу, а потом не выдержал:

— Когда вы колдуете... 

Сегундус смутился и замолчал. Пальцы Чилдермасса замерли на мгновение, но тут же вернулись к работе. Расправившись с пуговицами, он ловко стянул брюки с бедер и принялся за чулки.

Сегундус набрал в грудь воздуха и сбивчиво продолжил:

— Обычно я вижу магию. Но когда колдуете вы, я не только вижу, но и чувствую. Только... только вы. Я не знаю, почему. Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Вы, наверное, не подозреваете, что это такое, но это так интересно. Как будто волшебство повсюду, во всем, но оно так безошибочно — вы, ваше. А с меня будто сняли всю кожу, но это не больно, просто нет ничего, что бы разделяло меня с этим волшебством, и мне кажется, я вот-вот узнаю ответы на все вопросы. 

Он глубоко вдохнул. Слова теснились в горле и торопились быть сказанными, и он не был уверен, что они складываются в хоть какой-то смысл, но уже не мог остановиться. Чилдермасс ничем не показывал, что слушает. Поднявшись, он коснулся плеча Сегундуса, и сказал:

— Жилет тоже.

Оставшись в исподнем и рубашке, Сегундус поежился и опустил взгляд на свои обнаженные ступни.

— Ваша магия — одно из самых приятных и сильных ощущений, что мне довелось испытать. И мне кажется, это что-то значит.

Он замолчал. Слова кончились. Как объяснить лучше, он не знал.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите, мистер Сегундус, — это было произнесено так тихо, что он едва расслышал. Подняв глаза, Сегундус увидел, что Чилдермасс смотрит на него с той непонятной серьезностью, которая всегда заставала его врасплох.

— А теперь ложитесь. У вас мерзнут ноги, — Чилдермасс вновь подошел ближе и откинул одеяло. 

Повинуясь неясному порыву, Сегундус схватил его за руку и потянул к себе. 

— Я лягу, если вы останетесь. Не уходите.

— Зачем я вам? Рассказывать сказки?

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, — упрямо повторил Сегундус. По какой-то причине даже сильнее, чем оставаться одному, ему не хотелось, чтобы один оставался Чилдермасс.

— В вас говорит вино. Завтра вы будете об этом сожалеть.

Чилдермасс осторожно попытался высвободиться, но Сегундус держал крепко. 

— Не буду.

— Я не хочу с вами бороться, — устало вздохнул Чилдермасс. 

— Тогда ложитесь, – с торжествующей улыбкой ответил Сегундус, и обхватил его обеими руками.

Чилдермасс сдался. Но если он думал, что, как только ляжет, его отпустят, то ошибался. 

— Под одеяло, мистер Сегундус, — сухо произнес он.

— Я вас не отпущу.

— Будь по-вашему, — ослабив узел на шейном платке, Чилдермасс дотянулся до одеяла и набросил его сверху. Сегундус, верный своему слову, не отстранился даже чтобы облегчить ему задачу, только уткнулся лицом куда-то в шею, как только оказался в тепле. 

Чилдермасс замер, словно каменное изваяние — твердые мышцы, острые локти; Сегундус подумал о том, как ощетиниваются звери, загнанные в угол. Мысль ему не понравилась. Он уже знал, что может быть иначе, и попытался найти другое положение, так, чтобы Чилдермасс хоть немного оттаял.

— Продолжите ерзать — привяжу вас к кровати.

При этих словах Сегундус издал сдавленный звук, выражающий вовсе не опасение. Чилдермасс тихо выругался.

— Если я расскажу вам историю, вы будете лежать тихо? 

— Про эльфов?

— Про человека, у которого не было дома.

— Как странно. Хорошо. Я люблю необычные истории, — приглушенно сказал Сегундус. Пригревшись, он быстро начал засыпать, но Чилдермасс всегда рассказывал интересно, и ему очень хотелось услышать, о чем пойдет речь на этот раз.

— «Некоторое время назад родился на свет человек, — начал Чилдермасс. — Нечего особенно сказать о его нраве, способностях, уме и других свойствах, которыми обычно описывают героев историй, чтобы слушающий понял, с кем имеет дело. Хороший то был человек или дурной — неважно. Это слова для других. Куда больше о нем скажет, что у него никогда не было дома. 

Он открыл глаза в темноту и холод, его передавали из рук в руки. Стены вокруг менялись, порой не было и их. Он научился ходить, говорить и видеть, и посмотрел на мир, и увидел окна, за которыми свет и тепло. Другие приходили туда, другим было, куда прийти, куда вернуться. Поначалу он был слишком мал, чтобы понять, почему не может получить то, что достается им. Затем он стал для этого слишком взрослым.  
Человек поверил, что таким, как он — тем, кто с первым вздохом вдыхает темноту и не кричит, потому что никто не придет на крик — не место за этими окнами, в чистых и светлых домах. Он научился жить, добиваться своего и делать вид, что ему ничего не нужно. Но куда бы он ни пошел, он ощущал себя неполным, незавершенным, как улитка без панциря.

Тогда он решил, что построит дом сам. Только для себя.

Он построил дом из земли — его смыл поток воды по весне.

Он построил дом из веток ивы — в него ударила молния.

Он построил дом из камней — камни рассыпались, как только он отошел в сторону.

Он построил дом из книг — книги дали ему знание, но их унесло порывом ветра...»

Ритм рассказа убаюкивал Сегундуса, и он не мог больше этому противиться, как бы ни желал. Его дыхание стало ровнее, губы приоткрылись. Он уснул. 

Чилдермасс замолчал. Только стены Старкросса видели, как он попробовал осторожно высвободиться, но тут же оставил попытки. Даже во сне Сегундус продолжал держать его слишком крепко.

Чилдермасс позволил себе прикрыть глаза и негромко закончил:

— Человек не знал, что дом — это не место. И даже если ты найдешь его, ты не всегда можешь войти. 

У Старкросс-холла на этот счет было свое мнение. Но его никто никогда не спрашивал. Даже волшебники.  
  
***  


Среди ночи Сегундуса вытолкнул на поверхность сна шорох дождя по листве за окном. Он часто просыпался так, чтобы почти сразу погрузиться обратно, и ему снились тени разрушенных городов, запутанные темные тропы, на которых он был один и пытался что-то отыскать. На этот раз все было по-другому. Не открывая глаз, на самой грани пробуждения, он прислушался к себе. Немного кружилась голова, будто под веками оказался маленький водоворот; но через зыбкую сонную завесу все тело окатывало удовольствие, с каждым вдохом проникающее до кончиков пальцев, заставляющее губы приоткрыться в нетерпении — и желать, остро и отчаянно. Во сне Сегундус повернулся в другую сторону, и теперь Чилдермасс, который отстранялся весь вечер, но все же заснул рядом, прижимался к нему со спины, крепко удерживая в таком положении тяжелой рукой поперек груди. Сегундус чувствовал каждый удар его сердца, и дыхание, щекочущее затылок, посылающее вниз по спине мурашки, и жар его тела — везде, где они соприкасались. И что-то еще; что-то, заставляющее дышать тише, лежать, не шелохнувшись, стыдясь наслаждения, будто отнятого украдкой. Чилдермасс, как и он сам, был возбужден, и ткань брюк нисколько не мешала чувствовать его твердую плоть, упирающуюся в ягодицы. Казалось самым естественным на свете податься назад, вжаться сильней, чуть повести бедрами — словно это еще снится, словно это позволено. Чилдермасс, не просыпаясь, что-то проворчал, горячо и влажно выдохнул в шею и ткнулся вперед. Сегундус замер, выравнивая дыхание, едва не сорвавшееся на стон. Он испугался, что разбудит Чилдермасса, ждал, вслушиваясь в шум собственной крови, и постепенно, успокоенный дождем, ровным дыханием рядом и нереальностью этой ночи, провалился обратно в зыбкое забытье.  
  
***  


Утром дождь перестал. Проснувшись, Сегундус какое-то время не открывал глаз, желая подольше остаться в странном мире, где ничто еще не решено и ничто, полученное незаслуженно и случайно, не отнято. Сознание было на удивление ясным, и, хотя он не понимал собственных действий и слов, и жгучее чувство стыда начало выбираться на поверхность, грозя поглотить его, вчерашний вечер помнился до мелочей. Чилдермасс еще спал; их тела уже не были переплетены так тесно, но Сегундус ощущал влажное дыхание на плече и тяжесть его руки. Чилдермасс, когда не сдерживал себя, будто стремился лишить всякой возможности выбраться из своих объятий. Сегундус улыбнулся; наверное, эта манера не должна казаться настолько приятной, но он находил в ней что-то неуловимо трогательное и искреннее; все то, что Чилдермасс так тщательно прятал днем. 

Потом он испугался. Что сделает Чилдермасс, когда проснется и поймет, что против воли показал эту сторону себя? Захочет ли вообще говорить после всего, сказанного и сделанного Сегундусом вчера? Сегундус не был уверен, что сможет прожить без писем и встреч, долгих дискуссий в библиотеке, взгляда из-за обложки книги — всего того, что было у них эти годы. Он снова подумал о том далеком дне, когда произнесенное им заклинание впервые сработало; о том, сколько веры было в глазах Чилдермасса и его словах — «Мы с вами волшебники, мистер Сегундус, давайте же»; веры, которой, похоже, недоставало самому Сегундусу. Он вспомнил историю, рассказанную Чилдермассом, об улитке без панциря; ему пришло в голову, что это очень важно, это какая-то подсказка, а он так и не услышал конец. Может ли быть, что он не единственный, кому чего-то недостает, когда он сам по себе? Еще он понял, что не уверен и в том, что сможет теперь прожить без всего, чего у них не было: ладони над сердцем, уткнувшегося в плечо носа, жара, исходящего от расслабленного тела. Когда у тебя чего-то нет, и ты даже не представляешь себе иного, легко согласиться на малое. Но стоит заронить лишь крошечное зерно знания, как могло бы быть — и оно прорастет мгновенно, сминая корнями обман, тщательно выстроенный между тобой и тем, что ты желаешь больше всего на свете.

Он открыл глаза. 

Лицо Чилдермасса было спокойным, даже умиротворенным. Сегундус немного подвинулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть все то, чего не замечал раньше: длинные ресницы, морщинки у рта, скорее скорбные, чем строгие, густые тени под глазами. Чилдермасс казался очень усталым. Минуту назад Сегундус боялся его пробуждения из-за желания продлить нечаянную близость, а теперь просто хотел, чтобы Чилдермасс отдохнул еще немного. Взгляд остановился на тонких губах; Сегундус удивился, что ни разу за вечер не подумал прикоснуться к ним. Сейчас этого хотелось нестерпимо, — и отвести упавшую на лицо прядь волос, и снова вдохнуть его запах. 

Он потерял счет минутам, но в конце концов Чилдермасс пошевелился, наморщил нос, вздохнул — и медленно открыл глаза. Сегундус был зачарован тем, как неторопливо, будто бы лениво, он приходит в себя, моргает, прогоняя остатки сна; это было так не похоже на Чилдермасса, и в то же время казалось, это и есть он настоящий, без глухой оболочки, представляемой миру. С болезненным нетерпением Сегундус ждал, когда она вернется на место — и это случилось.

Их взгляды встретились. 

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Сегундус.

Рука Чилдермасса дернулась, словно он только осознал, в каком положении находится. Он сделал попытку отстраниться, но Сегундус поймал его ладонь и уверенно вернул на место.

— Мистер Сегундус, я… — Чилдермасс нахмурился, его глаза что-то искали в лице Сегундуса и не находили, и в них появилась растерянность.

— Вы сказали, что наутро я буду жалеть. Я не жалею. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, — Сегундус покраснел от собственной дерзости и опустил ресницы.

Ладонь Чилдермасса сжалась в кулак. Он молчал. К тому моменту, как Сегундус решился вновь посмотреть на него, его лицо приняло мрачное, почти хищное выражение. Чилдермасс никогда, даже в самом начале знакомства, не обращал на него такой взгляд. Сегундус невольно вздрогнул — прежде, чем сумел остановить себя. Это не осталось незамеченным.

Неприятно улыбнувшись, Чилдермасс придвинулся ближе.

— Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите, мистер Сегундус. Это очень опасно — не понимать таких вещей. 

Сегундус судорожно вздохнул. Он хотел возразить, сказать, что совершенно точно все понимает, и ни к чему решать за него, но Чилдермасс, приподнявшись на локте, взял его за подбородок и бесцеремонно повернул к себе. Слова застряли в горле; расширенными глазами Сегундус вглядывался в жесткие черты, не узнавая друга. Палец грубо провел по нижней губе, сминая ее, и он дернулся снова. Но Чилдермасс одним точным броском перехватил его запястья и прижал к кровати, а потом неторопливо передвинулся, навалившись сверху. Сердце заколотилось как проклятое, дыхание окончательно сбилось. Хуже всего было то, что он не понимал, страх тому виной, или острое возбуждение.

— Этого вы хотите, мистер Сегундус? — Чилдермасс резко повел бедрами, вжимаясь вставшим членом в выпуклость, которую тонкое белье Сегундуса и подавно не могло скрыть. Сегундус не смог сдержать полустона-полувсхлипа, и выгнулся навстречу, задыхаясь. Это было чудовищно неправильно, это было не то, чего он хотел, но изголодавшееся тело предавало его не меньше, чем незнакомец, которым сейчас казался Чилдермасс. — Мечтаете о мужском прикосновении одинокими ночами? 

Ткань брюк Чилдермасса покалывала обнаженные ноги. Подняв руки Сегундуса к изголовью, он сжал их одной рукой, а второй с силой провел от груди к бедру, остановившись у выступающей косточки. Палец пробрался под ткань медленно, в извращенном подобии ласки.

— Я всего лишь бродяга, сэр, но и я кое на что гожусь. Дать вам то, чего вы желаете?

Чилдермасс приблизил лицо, будто намереваясь поцеловать его. В голове Сегундуса промелькнула отчаянная мысль о том, что их первый поцелуй должен был стать совсем другим, должен был стать чем-то особенным, и он зажмурился, мотнул головой, пытаясь вырваться.

— Как я и думал, — произнес Чилдермасс, придавливая его сильней.

Сегундус попытался успокоиться. То, как это было сказано, ударило больней, чем все действия Чилдермасса — но совсем иначе. Столько горечи вылилось в одну короткую фразу, что она затмила злость, с которой были произнесены другие слова. И в мгновение абсолютной ясности Сегундус понял: эта злость направлена не на него.

Чилдермасс злился на себя. Бродяга, он сказал. Кто-то, недостойный переступить порог дома. Он был тем человеком, о котором рассказывал сказку, думая, что наутро Сегундус не вспомнит.

Сегундус помнил. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он знал, что нет ничего, что бы он не хотел отдать Чилдермассу. Пусть это будет тысячу раз неправильно — неважно. Так что же медлить?

Глубоко вздохнув, он перестал бороться — и открыл глаза.

Чилдермасс замер, отстраняясь. Ожидая сопротивления, он не был готов ни к тому, что Сегундус расслабится под безжалостными прикосновениями, ни к искреннему, полному неприкрытого чувства взгляду. Жестокая маска таяла от этого взгляда, как снег на солнце. Он отдернул руки, будто обжегся.

— Вы правильно угадали желание, но совсем не поняли причину, — сказал Сегундус, пытаясь казаться спокойным. Голос дрожал.

Чилдермасс вскочил и остановился рядом с кроватью, сжав кулаки. Сегундус приподнялся, поморщившись от боли в запястьях. Они всегда были слишком чувствительны.

Ужас и вина промелькнули на лице Чилдермасса. 

— Я… — он запнулся, словно зачарованный глядя на красные следы на коже Сегундуса. — Мне лучше уехать.

— Джон.

Чилдермасс вскинул голову, как от пощечины.

— Вы обещали этого не делать.

— Но...

— Пожалуйста, — Сегундус сел, потирая шею. — Я голоден. Давайте поедим.  
  
***

 

В кухне было зябко. Пока Сегундус одевался, Чилдермасс успел разжечь камин, но пламя не могло разогнать стылый, влажный воздух. С приездом учеников в Старкроссе будет постоянно гореть огонь, но на себя одного Сегундус тратить уголь не считал необходимым. По крайней мере, до наступления настоящей зимы. Сейчас он об этом жалел: в доме не было уютно, в нем не хотелось задержаться, хотя бы чтобы не выходить в хмурый осенний день, на продуваемую всеми ветрами пустошь, если не осталось других причин.

Ели в тишине. Эта тишина засела занозой в груди, врастала все глубже с каждой минутой. Казалось, единственный способ избавиться от нее — это протянуть руки через угол стола, погрузить их в волосы Чилдермасса, притянуть его к себе и повторять, что все хорошо, все прошло, он прощен, да и не за что прощать, но если ему нужно — все, все что угодно. Но нельзя. Сегундус знал, что если прикоснется сейчас, Чилдермасс встанет и уйдет, и никогда не вернется. Он ждал, и в ожидании понял: нужно говорить правду. Всю, до конца, не скрываясь больше.

Чилдермасс отставил тарелку. Вот теперь, думал Сегундус, теперь он попытается сбежать — не от меня, от себя. От всего того, чего у него не было. Что он не знает. Что разрушает его мир, точно так же, как разрушило мой. Но ведь это правильно, так рождается новое, настоящее, прекрасное. Я уже увидел это и не должен бояться. Теперь моя очередь поверить за двоих. 

И прежде, чем Чилдермасс успел произнести причину для отъезда, которую, без сомнения, смог придумать, Сегундус сказал:

— Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.

Чилдермасс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и кивнул. Волосы скользнули по лицу, скрывая его в тени. 

— Я должен вам объяснение. Нет! — Сегундус поднял руку, останавливая Чилдермасса, который хотел возразить. — Дайте мне сказать, пока я не растерял всю смелость.

Он невесело рассмеялся и провел рукой по лбу. Дрожь почти не заметна, можно представить, что ее нет.

— Вчера я сделал и сказал много такого, что не решился бы в обычном состоянии. Вернее — не решался. Я помню все и хочу, чтобы вы знали: я бы повторил это сейчас, потому что вино лишь развязало мне язык и освободило желания, но не привнесло ничего нового. Я жалею лишь что не сумел донести до вас истинную причину своего поведения. Если вы подумали, что я захотел вас только из-за склонности к мужскому обществу и одиночества, это моя вина.

— Вы слишком добры, мистер Сегундус, — произнес Чилдермасс. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Сегундус. — Это вы слишком добры, Чилдермасс. Но только не к себе самому. Вы заслуживаете большего, чем считать себя годным лишь один раз согреть чью-то постель. Вы — один из самых достойных людей, кого я знаю, и то, что жизнь обходилась с вами несправедливо, не умаляет этого, напротив, делает более ценным и удивительным. Что бы вы ни делали в прошлом, кем бы вы ни были, вы хороший человек. И всегда были добры ко мне. Даже когда я был всего лишь неудачливым наглецом, решившим открыть школу — вы не рассказали об этом мистеру Норреллу, хотя должны были, вы дали мне шанс. А после вы предложили мне свои знания, свое время, свою дружбу — и вы считаете, это не щедрый дар? Какие же глупцы вас окружали! Глупцы, неспособные увидеть вас.

Сегундус остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Чилдермасс больше не пытался ничего сказать, только ошеломленно смотрел на него.

— Не думайте, что я строю какие-то иллюзии, я знаю, что вы непростой человек и у вас тяжелый нрав. Но и у меня не лучше, и посмотрите, как многого мы добились вместе. Я не говорил ничего, потому что не хотел ставить под удар нашу дружбу. Я не смел надеяться... Но теперь пути назад нет — и я рад этому. Дни, которые вы проводите в Старкроссе, уже давно для меня радостней всех прочих. Я не жду взаимности, но хочу, чтобы вы знали, как много значите для меня. Желание близости — это лишь малая часть. Я хочу понимать вас, узнать о вас больше — и хорошее, и плохое. Засыпать и просыпаться рядом с вами. Работать, творить магию, обсуждать книги. Я бы разделил с вами все, что у меня есть. Знаю, это не много. Но если есть хоть толика надежды...

Он протянул руку и взял ладонь Чилдермасса, а затем, наклонившись, приник к ней щекой, и взглянул снизу вверх, из-под ресниц. 

— Вы так же дороги мне, как магия, Джон. Иногда мне кажется, что вы и есть — магия. Если вы считаете это неуместным и глупым, вы можете уехать, но двери Старкросса всегда будут для вас открыты. И я надеюсь, что вы останетесь.

Чилдермасс не отнял руки, не встал с места, не ушел.

Он смотрел на Сегундуса с совершенно новым выражением: как человек, перед которым открылась дверь, а за ней — что-то неизмеримо прекрасное, удивительное, хрупкое, и он хочет, но не может поверить; как человек, что стоит на пороге, не решаясь войти. От этого взгляда по позвоночнику Сегундуса пробежала дрожь, но он не отвел глаза.

— Я бы хотел остаться, — хрипло сказал Чилдермасс.

Сегундус улыбнулся. 

Они сидели так еще долго, глядя друг на друга и не осмеливаясь, а может, и не желая сделать что-то еще. Потом Чилдермасс, будто пробудившись от сна, осторожно опустил руку и спросил:

— Как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Прекрасно. Кажется, что могу свернуть горы! После вина всегда так?

— Боюсь, к вечеру вас ждет неприятный сюрприз, — Чилдермасс улыбнулся уголком губ.

Сегундус встрепенулся.

— Ой! Что же я. Даже не предложил вам смыть дорожную пыль. Простите, моя выходка приносит вам одни неудобства. Вы только приехали, и сразу пришлось помогать мне, хотя вы проделали долгий путь и должно было быть наоборот, — он смущенно опустил глаза.

— Все в порядке. Вам не за что извиняться, это не доставило мне никаких неудобств. Это я должен... — Чилдермасс нахмурился и резко оборвал себя.

Сегундус не стал дожидаться продолжения. Стараясь, чтобы слова звучали беззаботно, он сказал:

— Я все-таки настаиваю на ванной. Я заставил вас спать в одежде и толком не дал отдохнуть. 

— Я привык к намного большим неудобствам.

— Разве не приятно иногда обойтись без них?

— Возможно, но вы отпустили всех слуг, — с усмешкой ответил Чилдермасс. 

— Ничего, — махнул рукой Сегундус. — Пусть проводят время с семьями, пока не приехали ученики. Мои родители были довольно бедны, я привык управляться сам и помогу вам все устроить. Можно прямо здесь — боюсь, сейчас в кухне намного теплее, чем в прочих помещениях. 

— Я соглашусь с одним условием. Вы воспользуетесь водой первым. Поверьте моему опыту, это пойдет вам на пользу.

— Но вы... — Сегундус засмеялся. — Нет, я не стану называть вас гостем. Старкросс — ваш дом, не меньше, чем мой. Похоже, придется согласиться.

Ему казалось, он произнес самую очевидную вещь, но на лице Чилдермасса вновь промелькнуло изумление, будто перед ним сотворили чудо. Пока они нагревали воду и размещали перед очагом лохань, временно служившую в Старкросс-холле ванной, Сегундус пытался скрыть собственное замешательство за ничего не значащими замечаниями; ему нравилось быть тем, на кого Чилдермасс обращает такой взгляд, но в то же время казалось немыслимым, чтобы любое человеческое существо настолько удивлялось простой заботе. Тем более Чилдермасс. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы он привык? 

К тому времени, как с приготовлениями было покончено, стало даже жарко. Сегундус утер пот со лба и неуверенно остановился посреди кухни. Чилдермасс не торопился уходить, а специально просить его выйти Сегундус не решался, опасаясь, что будет неверно понят. То, что возникло между ними, было еще слишком тонко, слишком хрупко. 

Размышляя об этом, он развязал шейный платок и огляделся в поисках места, куда было бы лучше его положить. Чилдермасс неслышно подошел ближе и протянул руку. Что-то в сосредоточенной серьезности его жеста заставило Сегундуса мучительно покраснеть. 

— Вы позволите мне помочь? — тихо спросил Чилдермасс.

Можно было назвать множество причин, по которым от этого предложения следует отказаться. Собственное тело виделось Сегундусу слишком бледным, слишком худым и нескладным — совсем не тем, что стоит так безоговорочно обнажать. Он не знал, чего ожидать, чем на самом деле является этот вопрос, но низкий голос Чилдермасса отдавался в груди с силой, которая тут же устремлялась в ток крови; он чувствовал, что уже немного возбужден, и знал, что не сможет это скрыть. Но было что-то еще: почти неуловимое напряжение в том, как стоял Чилдермасс, тень вины на дне его зрачков. Порой, подумал Сегундус, так легко спутать предложение помощи с просьбой о ней. 

Он опустил платок в протянутую ладонь и отвернулся, чтобы снять остальную одежду и зайти в ванну. 

Он думал, что, оставшись обнаженным, испытает неловкость, большую, чем когда-либо в жизни, и привычно вздернул подбородок — с вызовом, которого в себе не ощущал. Но в этом не было необходимости. Спокойный, ровный взгляд Чилдермасса нигде не задерживался, но и ничего не избегал. Сдержанность его прикосновений усыпляла беспокойство не меньше, чем теплая вода. Пальцы бережно скользнули в волосы, затем грубая ткань прошлась по плечам, ниже — Сегундус послушно вытянул перед собой руки, вновь открыл глаза и увидел, что Чилдермасс опускается на колени. Это могло быть продиктовано удобством, так не приходилось наклоняться над бортиком, но Сегундус не мог избавиться от мысли, что больше всего он похож сейчас на человека, выполняющего сложный магический ритуал, или, если только допустить такую мысль, поклонение. Впервые за много лет в памяти возник витраж в маленькой церкви, куда в детстве его водила мать: темноволосый архангел с опущенной головой и мечом, протянутым божеству в жесте абсолютной покорности, лезвием к себе. Мальчиком ему казалось, что в этой фигуре больше силы, чем в прочих, с расправленными плечами и умудренными лицами; тогда он не мог этого объяснить, сейчас же подумал, что, возможно, начинает понимать.

Ему хотелось остановить Чилдермасса, сказать, что не нужно... Но завершить эту фразу не получалось даже мысленно, и он старался дышать ровнее, загнать поглубже сердце, отчего-то против всякого обыкновения тяжелым комом вставшее в горле. В глазах щипало.

Закончив, Чилдермасс отбросил тряпку и снова поймал его руки — едва касаясь, одними пальцами. Сегундус отстраненно заметил, что зола, которая забилась под ногти, так и не смылась; брюки, должно быть, совсем промокли на коленях; надо бы разжечь огонь в спальне, чтобы не мерз ночью. Что угодно, только не смотреть, не думать, каким взглядом он смотрит на запястья, как приближает лицо...

Горячие губы прижались к почти не заметным следам на коже. Раз, другой — Чилдермасс коснулся каждого, а потом, не поднимая головы, произнес:

— Я не знаю, как просить прощения. Никакие слова не исправят то, что я сделал. Почему ты меня не прогонишь?

— Я никогда не прогоню вас, Джон. Разве что вы сами захотите уйти, — Сегундус дотянулся, заправил за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь, задержал ладонь на щеке. — Вы поверите, если я скажу, что все в порядке? 

Помедлив, добавил, уже тише:

— Посмотрите на меня?

Чилдермасс поднял глаза. И так сильны были в них ничем не прикрытое желание, и раскаяние, и, где-то на дне, — надежда, что руки Сегундуса сами нашли ворот рубашки, сжали, потянули к себе, в плеск воды, в стекающие с волос капли, — он не понимал, куда, пока губы не прикоснулись к губам, и все стало ясным, правильным, настоящим, как волшебство. Чилдермасс помедлил лишь мгновение, удивленно дрогнули над пустотой пальцы — и тут же запутались в мокрых волосах; он обхватил затылок Сегундуса ладонями и целовал так, как тянутся за глотком воздуха из глубины потерпевшие крушение; будто все остальное на свете перестало существовать. Это было страстью, молитвой, прозрением; Сегундус не знал, не мог помыслить, что так бывает, но узнав, понял: нет и не будет магии сильней.

Задыхаясь, они отстранились друг от друга, и смотрели так, будто видят впервые. 

А потом:

— Я все вам намочил. 

— И хорошо. 

Сегундус удивленно поднял брови и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо?

— Я хотел сказать — я принес другую одежду, — Чилдермасс поднялся и помог Сегундусу выбраться из ванной. 

Улыбка никак не желала сходить с лица: он выглядел восхитительно растрепанным, стоя в луже в мокрой насквозь рубашке, с темными пятнами на брюках. 

— Хорошо. 

Чилдермасс отвернулся, чтобы дать Сегундусу возможность одеться.

— Если ты не против, подожди в библиотеке. Я хочу показать тебе что-то.

Прямо сейчас Сегундусу было бы интересней остаться здесь, но по тону, которым это было сказано, он понял: речь пойдет о чем-то важном.

— Это связано с вашим долгим отсутствием?

Чилдермасс коротко кивнул и начал раздеваться. Сегундус поспешил выйти, пока мог найти в себе силы это сделать.

 

***  


Из всех уголков Старкросса, который Сегундус давно считал своим единственным домом и любил, библиотека была его подлинной гордостью, сердцем поместья. Конечно, ей далеко до собрания мистера Норрелла, но за несколько лет ему удалось собрать приличное количество книг — не без помощи Чилдермасса, обладавшего удивительным чутьем и множеством связей. Здесь все было так, как нравилось Сегундусу: высокие окна, выходящие на север, так что в них никогда не бил слишком яркий свет; темные стеллажи по стенам, несколько широких столов и даже пара удобных кресел. В иные дни Сегундус вовсе не выбирался из этих комнат: столько всего неизведанного скрывала магическая наука! Со свойственным ему рвением он пытался собрать знания в хоть какое-то подобие системы, но все время натыкался на новые и новые сведения. И хотя в этом заключалась часть удовольствия, он начинал чувствовать, что тянет не за ту нить, а время ускользает сквозь пальцы. Было что-то, что все упускали, что-то важное; у него никак не получалось найти разгадку, и даже подобрать к ней правильный вопрос.

Книга, с которой он работал накануне, выписывая целые параграфы для занятий с учениками, лежала раскрытой на столе. Он подошел, мыслями все еще пребывая этажом ниже. Какими неожиданно мягкими были губы Чилдермасса! Сегундус попытался представить, что сейчас происходит в кухне, но тут же поспешил отогнать эти мысли: даже образ стекающей по напряженным мускулам плеча капли воды оказался большим, чем можно вынести. Он бездумно посмотрел на ровные строки каллиграфического письма, провел пальцем по краю страницы; взгляд зацепился за слово, которое он в спешке перевел не совсем верно. Рука потянулась за пером: нужно исправить, пока внимание не переключилось на что-то еще. 

Ритм работы с текстом был настолько привычен, что Сегундус не заметил, как, строчка за строчкой, погрузился в него с головой. Это всегда было его стихией и убежищем. Он улыбнулся, подобрав в английском особенно удачный аналог витиеватой средневековой фразы на латыни — и вздрогнул от того, что рядом кто-то вежливо кашлянул.

— Ты знаешь, что когда увлечен работой, покусываешь кончик пера?

Вскинув голову, Сегундус увидел, что на лице Чилдермасса нет и тени насмешки; только где-то в глубине глаз плясали веселые искры. 

— Джон! Давно вы наблюдаете? — Сегундус смущенно отложил перо. Самый верх был немного влажным.

— Десять лет? Пятнадцать? 

Сегундус открыл было рот, но не знал, что ответить. Это, конечно, было шуткой: от Чилдермасса, который, пользуясь паузой, неспешно прошел к креслу и с удобством там разместился, буквально исходило ехидство. Но шуткой во всех отношениях странной. К счастью, Чилдермасс сам вызволил его из этого затруднительного положения:

— Мне было интересно, как скоро ты заметишь. Но я понял, что успею состариться. Бесполезно вставать между человеком и его книгой. 

Последние слова он произнес, выразительно глядя на потолок. Сегундус покраснел.

— Думаю, у меня все же есть шанс на твое внимание, потому что именно о книге я хочу поговорить.

Чилдермасс поднял перед собой очень старый и очень потрепанный том. Несмотря на невзрачность — кажется, даже обложка была оторвана — от него веяло тайной и силой. Сегундусу показалось, он видит вокруг блеклый ореол, будто лунный свет, пойманный туманом. Взволнованно приподнявшись, он протянул руку, но Чилдермасс знаком остановил его. 

— Я обещал рассказать, почему не отвечал на письма.

Сегундус сел на место и кивнул, приготовившись слушать.

— Это странная и долгая история, постараюсь опустить незначительные подробности. Уже довольно давно меня занимает ответ на один вопрос касательно магии. Вопрос, важный лично для меня, важный настолько, что вытеснил многие другие. Поэтому когда мне показалось, что я нашел подсказку, я сразу отправился в путь. 

Он привел меня к подножию холма — здесь, в Йоркшире. На камнях вокруг были высечены незнакомые магические символы. Я понял, что вступаю в страну фей, но не мог повернуть назад. 

Сегундус нахмурился. Чилдермасс бросил на него короткий взгляд и мягко добавил:

— Прости.

— Я попал в странный край, где нет ничего кроме камней, голых деревьев, костей и бесцветного неба. Камни складывались под ногами в дорогу. Временами она разветвлялась, но мне все время казалось, что краем глаза я вижу какой-то темный силуэт слева, и он вел меня. Стоило посмотреть прямо, он исчезал. Я отворачивался — он появлялся снова. Это трудно описать. Как взмах черных крыльев, или темнота в момент, когда моргаешь. Мы шли довольно долго и вышли на поляну с высокой горой костей. Тень я больше не видел, но почувствовал, что теперь нужно сложить из них ворота — это не было моей мыслью, скорее чьим-то приказом. Не знаю, что за существам принадлежали эти останки, однако подобрать такие, чтобы подходили друг к другу, было непросто. 

Полагаю, значительная часть времени моего отсутствия прошла за этим занятием. В конце концов получилось подобие дверного проема, в который я шагнул. И из всех мест, где можно было оказаться...

— Куда вы попали? — зачарованно спросил Сегундус.

— В Норвич.

— Как... неожиданно.

— Помнишь такое имя — Мэтью Паркер?

— Архиепископ Кентерберийский? Разумеется! Важная фигура в Реформации. Очень интересная судьба, — с готовностью кивнул Сегундус.

Чилдермасс перечислил скучающим тоном:

— Близкий друг и духовник Анны Болейн, загадочным образом остался в милости у короля после ее казни, бесследно исчез на время правления Марии, вновь появился при дворе Елизаветы и мгновенно стал главой церкви, хотя до этого не был даже епископом...

— Мне кажется, вы на что-то намекаете.

Чилдермасс поднял руки. Книга мягко светилась на его коленях.

— Не хочу говорить о том, чему нельзя найти подтверждений. Просто решил напомнить. Но ты хранишь это имя в памяти по другой причине.

— Его великолепная коллекция книг, — Сегундус улыбнулся.

— Что мы знаем точно — Паркер был хитер и любил прихватить то, что ему не принадлежало. К непрекращающейся до нашей поры радости колледжа Тела Христова, который все заполучил после его смерти. 

— Но при чем здесь Норвич? Библиотека Паркера действительно осталась в Кембридже. И насколько я знаю, в основном состоит из теологических трудов.

Чилдермасс закатил глаза.

— Человек был помешан на книгах. В его коллекции есть даже сборник рецептов.

— Я не знал, — от неожиданности рассмеялся Сегундус.

— Тебе бы понравилось. Но суть не в этом. В Норвиче Паркер родился и провел всю юность до отъезда в Кембридж. И ничто не мешало ему туда возвращаться позднее. 

— Так эта книга принадлежала ему?

— Эта книга, — сказал Чилдермасс. — Имеет куда более интересную судьбу, чем архиепископ. Здесь стоит его отметка. Но она не появлялась ни в каких каталогах. Я обнаружил ее в полуразвалившемся поместье, рядом с которым оказался, выйдя с дорог Короля. 

Он поднялся, подошел к Сегундусу и осторожно положил книгу на стол. 

Вся ее судьба смотрела в лицо Сегундуса прямо с обложки — действительно отделенной от остальных частей, покоробившейся, будто обгрызанной по краям. Названия не было, только глубокие царапины в середине, словно кто-то соскреб его; такое вполне могло случиться, если в тиснении была позолота, но как можно так обходиться с книгой? Сегундус испытывал глубокое сочувствие, бережно открывая первые страницы.

— Здесь не хватает листов, — он поднял голову и неуверенно взглянул на Чилдермасса.

Тот присел на край стола и кивнул.

— Многих, увы. И не думаю, что они потерялись случайно.

— Их вырвали? — теперь Сегундус был по-настоящему шокирован.

— Это случалось с книгами в разное время, — уклончиво ответил Чилдермасс. — Читай.

Сегундус пробежал глазами строки. Между его бровей появилась складка.

— «Чародей Голод», — он перелистнул страницу. — «Костяная женщина». «Золотая птица». Это... сказки?

— _Волшебные_ сказки. 

Сегундус чувствовал, что Чилдермасс ждет, когда он что-то осознает, и наслаждается его замешательством, как охотник, подстерегающий добычу, которой точно не уйти. Он не возражал: это было похоже на игру, а уверенность Чилдермасса в его способности прийти к верному выводу обнадеживала. 

— Они не совсем похожи на то, что мне рассказывали в детстве, — задумчиво сказал Сегундус.

— Верно. Зато у них много общего с теми сказками, которые можно услышать на улицах и в глухих деревнях. Это изначальные версии, до того, как их выщипали, пригладили и записали под уютные обложки, — Чилдермасс отошел от стола и начал рассматривать книжные полки. Он часто делал так, когда размышлял о чем-то. — Это не просто истории. Но их мы обсудим потом, понадобится много времени. Посмотри дальше.

Примерно на средине сказки кончались и начинался длинный текст. Разобрать слова было непросто: кое-где они расплывались пятнами, в других местах были вымараны намеренно, страниц не хватало или от них были оторваны целые куски. И конечно, это мало походило на современный английский.

— Судя по манере письма и языку, этой книге по меньшей мере пять столетий! 

— Я тоже пришел к такому выводу. Неудивительно, что она готова рассыпаться в руках. Ее будто держит...

— ...магия, — закончил Сегундус. Он нашел отрывок, который мог прочитать. — «Магия не ошибается. Магия не торгуется. Магия не создается. Она была прежде времени и пребудет всегда. Это стихия, связующая весь мир, единство света и темноты, единство всего сущего, изнанка природы, изнанка человека. Волшебник, который творит заклинания, может лишь нащупать это единство и использовать его по своему усмотрению, но он останется слепцом, ибо не знает, что делает». Это же...

— Книга о том, откуда берется волшебство, — Чилдермасс обернулся. Никогда еще Сегундус не видел у него такой улыбки — озорной и светлой, как у мальчишки, которому удалась шалость. Были все основания полагать, что даже будучи тем самым мальчишкой Чилдермасс не улыбался так. 

Сегундус обнаружил, что довольно глупо улыбается в ответ. Но ему было все равно.

— Дальше. 

— «Магия — это источник, заключенный в каждом творении природы. От гусеницы до человека. От капли воды до высокой горы. Она неделима и неизменна.  
Тот, кто сумеет отыскать ее внутри себя, а не вовне, станет великим волшебником.  
Тот, кто сумеет увидеть ее в другом, познает истинный смысл волшебства».

Он замолчал. Ладони вдруг показались слишком тяжелыми, слишком жаркими, чтобы дотрагиваться до хрупкой бумаги. Стало душно, как перед грозой. Сквозь эту духоту с трудом удалось протолкнуть слова:

— Вы сказали, что искали ответ на вопрос. Вы нашли его? 

Чилдермасс облокотился на книжный шкаф. На Сегундуса он теперь не смотрел.

— Эта книга сказала мне, что я ищу не в том месте. 

— И вы вернулись сюда.

Сегундус поднялся с места. Чилдермасс кивнул, но в жесте была неуверенность, которая ему не понравилась. Наверное, одного поцелуя, даже такого восхитительного (Сегундус очень надеялся, что Чилдермасс тоже так считает), недостаточно для убеждения. 

— Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать, — сказал он, походя ближе. — Истинный смысл волшебства. Но мне нужна помощь. 

— Ты уверен, что именно я могу помочь? — глухо спросил Чилдермасс. 

Сегундус глубоко вздохнул и быстро накрыл ладонями его опущенные руки. Шагнув ближе, обвел пальцы, скользнул вверх, к запястьям, и без предупреждения с силой прижал их к полкам за спиной. А затем, глядя прямо в резко расширившиеся зрачки, ответил:

— Ничьей помощи, кроме твоей, я не хочу.

Медленно, обозначая намерение, чтобы Чилдермасс мог остановить его, если захочет, он приблизил лицо, легко коснулся губ и тут же отстранился. Чилдермасс подался навстречу, но не попытался освободить руки, и поймал лишь воздух. Сегундус провел носом по щеке к уху, тихо повторил:

— Только тебя.

Он не был уверен в том, что делает. Человек его образа жизни не часто сталкивается с подобными ситуациями, если сталкивается вообще. Но некое внутреннее чувство, о котором он всегда подозревал, которому никогда не мог найти имени и которое, судя по написанному в книге Паркера, могло быть источником не только стремления оказаться как можно ближе к Чилдермассу, но и любого колдовства, вело его вперед. Сегундусу оставалось лишь прикрыть глаза, провести губами по нежной коже за ухом, попробовать ее языком, поймать и отпустить мочку, приникнуть к так быстро бьющейся жилке под подбородком — стать пустым сосудом, впустить в себя все то, чего слишком долго не позволял, целовать еще и еще, пока в глазах Чилдермасса не отразится то же безумие, та же жажда, и он не выдохнет его имя.

И тогда — прижаться всем телом, дать ощутить, не удержаться от стона самому, отпустить, чтобы скорей расправиться с пуговицами на его брюках, не заботясь об остальном. Взглядом остановить протянутые руки, не дать прикоснуться, еще не сейчас. И, сдернув брюки, опуститься на колени, холодной щекой к горячему бедру, взглянуть вверх и снова обхватить запястья, сжать их еще чувствительней, чем прежде.

Чилдермасс часто дышал и смотрел, будто не видит. Он едва заметно напряг руки, пробуя хватку на прочность; Сегундус держал крепко. Они оба знали, что, пожелай он вырваться, его ничто не смогло бы удержать, но это лишь делало все острей, реальней. Глубоко вдохнув запах разгоряченного тела и возбуждения, смешанный с ароматом старых книг, Сегундус влажно провел губами по внутренней стороне бедра, легко прикусил бледную кожу и спросил, выводя пальцем круги на запястье:

— Ты винишь себя в том, что сделал так. Считаешь, что дурно со мной обошелся. Может быть, я тоже должен остановиться и просить прощения?

Он прижался щекой к возбужденному члену и медленно повел головой вверх, сдерживая собственную дрожь, быстро взглянул из-под ресниц и замер.

Бедра Чилдермасса дернулись вперед и он глухо застонал сквозь зубы.

— Нет? — шепнул Сегундус. — Тогда тебе придется простить себя. 

Он коснулся головки губами, потом обвел языком, не впуская дальше, во влажное тепло. 

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло выдохнул Чилдермасс.

— Да, — ответил Сегундус. 

Ему хотелось сказать намного больше, но время для слов прошло. Он наконец позволил пальцам соскользнуть с рук Чилдермасса, и тот даже не попытался сразу воспользоваться свободой, только до побелевших костяшек сжал край полки. Сегундус больше не медлил; слишком долгим было ожидание, слишком отчаянной — просьба, и все в нем стремилось ей навстречу, желало взять и отдать, довести до края, отметить, разрушить, чтобы бережно создать снова; он уже не понимал, себя или Чилдермасса. Это потеряло значение, как только он опустил голову, впуская его в себя, и начал двигаться, быстро и сильно. 

Ладони Чилдермасса взметнулись в воздух и опустились на голову Сегундуса. Пальцы запутались в волосах, потянули — наверное, он и сам не знал, в каком направлении, от себя, или еще ближе, глубже, полней. Его бедра дрожали от напряжения, от едва сдерживаемых движений, и Сегундус толкнул их, прижимая к книгам, чувствуя, как в горле рождается невнятный протестующий звук, а потом повторил еще и еще, сходя с ума от того, как вибрация переходит в негромкие глубокие стоны, которые Чилдермасс больше не может удержать. 

Рука дернула за волосы так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы. Но Сегундус не подчинился, лишь подался вперед, сжимая сильнее, обводя языком, желая всего, до конца. И Чилдермасс отпустил, слепо схватился за шкаф в поисках опоры; несколько книг с грохотом упали на пол, но никто не обратил внимания. Тело Чилдермасса напряглось; рот заполнило терпким, острым, горячим. Сегундус зажмурил глаза, ощущая влагу на щеках, но не отпустил, пока все не закончилось.

Чилдермасс, задыхаясь, осел на пол, прямо в упавшие книги. Сегундуса обожгло безумным, ошеломленным взглядом, и он оказался втиснут в жаркое тело; руки Чилдермасса были везде: он гладил, сжимал, с силой проводил ладонями, будто убеждаясь в присутствии Сегундуса, будто нужны еще подтверждения. Сухие губы коснулись век, собирая слезы, затем язык — уголка рта; когда Чилдермасс поцеловал его, Сегундус мог лишь податься навстречу, цепляясь за плечи. Он смутно понимал, что каким-то образом забрался к Чилдермассу на колени, что было бы совершенно неуместно, если бы тот не запустил руку ему в брюки и не обхватил — так хорошо, так правильно; потребовалось всего несколько сильных движений и Сегундус вскрикнул, широко раскрыв глаза в пустоту и слепящий свет.

Чилдермасс медленно поднес ладонь к лицу и провел по ней языком. Сегундус обессиленно подивился, что сердце все еще бьется в груди, а не вырвалось наружу, переполненное чувством — этот жест был одновременно запредельно порочным и обезоруживающе невинным, и он не знал, что еще сделать; собрав все до капли, Чилдермасс решил за него: обнял, прижал к себе и зарылся носом в волосы, как огромный сонный лев.

Они сидели так, в ворохе книг, словно в магическом круге, пока тени за окном не сместились.

— Я не смогу тебя отпустить, — произнес Чилдермасс.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сегундус.

Они помолчали. Потом Сегундус поднял растрепанную голову и спросил:

— Кто написал эту книгу?

— Неизвестно. Имя вытерто, как и название. Она слишком неканонична, удивительно, что вообще дошла до наших дней.

— И попала в твои руки. Что ты еще успел узнать?

— Автор объясняет смысл сказок. Он пишет, что магия есть в каждом, и волшебные сказки когда-то использовались как обозначение пути к ее источнику внутри себя. Он провел много времени, собирая их — странное занятие, когда кругом войны и эпидемии.

— Может быть, не такое уж странное, — Сегундус задумчиво проследил пальцем линию подбородка и, не удержавшись, повторил этот путь губами. — Когда негде больше укрыться.

— Есть еще кое-что, — Чилдермасс поймал его ладонь, поцеловал и заглянул в глаза. — В самом конце добавлена пара листов с заметками. Судя по виду, намного позднее.

— Паркер?

— Думаю да, но нужно сопоставить почерк.

— Что он пишет?

— А об этом я хотел спросить у тебя. Старый лис использовал древнегреческий. Я не могу прочитать.

Брови Сегундуса удивленно поднялись.

— Очень странно для человека, который упорно собирал доказательства состоятельности английского языка.

Он неохотно выпутался из объятий, подошел к столу и взял книгу. Чилдермасс остался на месте, только воспользовался моментом, чтобы привести в порядок брюки. С нетерпением отыскав нужные страницы, Сегундус вернулся, снова сел на пол и был тут же притянут обратно в тепло и настойчивый поцелуй. Как будто Чилдермасс не мог удержаться, и от этого кружилась голова и сбивалось дыхание.

— Читай, — прошептал Чилдермасс.

Сегундус пробежал глазами строки и нахмурился:

— «Англия объята кострами. Волчица схватила ее зубами и тащит обратно в темную нору. Прочим трудам по магии ничто не угрожает, но этот я укрою вдали от людских глаз, прежде чем отправлюсь в свое путешествие. Он и так достаточно пострадал от невежд, что прикрываются одеждами ученых и богословов. Имя его создателя мне неизвестно, но это — одна из книг, дошедших до нас из времени, когда Севером правил Король-ворон». 

Сегундус запнулся. Губы Чилдермасса коснулись виска, ладони огладили спину, и он выгнулся под ними, едва не выпустив книгу. 

Он с трудом продолжил:

— «Современные волшебники — напыщенные глупцы. По их словам, магия покинула Англию. Но они даже не утруждаются посмотреть по сторонам. Считают ниже своего достоинства присмотреться к грязи под ногами, деревьям, камням, и раз за разом повторяют заученные слова, которые, конечно же, ничем им не отвечают. Скоро они прекратят попытки. И пусть. Тайна лежит на поверхности и доступна любому…»

— Похоже на то, о чем говорил Джонатан Стрендж.

Сегундус серьезно кивнул. 

— И ему удалось заставить всех это увидеть. «Эта книга обозначает путь для тех, кто не боится заглянуть вглубь себя. Путь для каждого разный. Но если вы читаете эти строки, то уже знаете, где он берет начало. Это не романтическая фигура речи, я действительно позаботился о том, чтобы книга попала в руки достойного. Простите мне эту вольность. И позвольте дать вам совет, как человеку, который слишком много лет потратил впустую, скрываясь от истины в глазах самой прекрасной женщины за рясой священника и мантией ученого. Если вы уже ощущали дрожь узнавания, когда магия тянется к магии через все преграды и страх и видит себя в другом человеке — не бегите от нее. Повернитесь к этой дрожи лицом, примите ее с распростертыми объятиями, предложите ей свое сердце без остатка. В ней, а не в заклинаниях, суть всего волшебства. Теперь я это знаю. Не пытайтесь делать различий между магией и любовью. И вы поймете, о чем написано на этих страницах».

Он замолчал, очень осторожно закрыл книгу и положил на пол рядом с другими. Щеки горели; слова Паркера вторили тому, что он пытался высказать, когда говорил о магии Чилдермасса. Но он думал, что рассказывает лишь о своих переживаниях. Это же было принципиально новым подходом к теории и практике волшебства, ко всему, что он знал. Сегундус прерывисто вздохнул. Он и не думал... Но нет. Если быть до конца честным с собой, если отбросить первое инстинктивное стремление отгородиться от такой смущающей, даже скандальной идеи и размеров ее значения — разве это не то, о чем он уже подозревал? Где-то на краю сознания, вопросом, который он не знал, как и кому задать, просветом во всех попытках изучения магии — разве он не чувствовал, что должно быть что-то большее, должно быть что-то еще? И разве не то же самое ощущение охватывало его при виде Чилдермасса? О! Вот она, разгадка, соединяющая все! Сегундусу захотелось рассмеяться. 

Вместо этого он дотронулся до щеки Чилдермасса и спросил:

— Теперь ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос?

И Чилдермасс ответил:

— Да. Теперь я знаю.   
  
***  


— Здесь холодно, — пожаловался Сегундус, переступив порог спальни.

Сильные руки обвились вокруг его груди и втиснули спиной в жар, который, казалось, волнами исходит от Чилдермасса. Как последние лучи летнего солнца в облетающем, заросшем терном саду. Сегундус прикрыл глаза, всей кожей ощущая этот медленный ток тепла. Кончики пальцев покалывало предчувствием прикосновения. Он сам предложил перейти сюда, рассудив, что сидеть на полу неудобно, но не знал, чего ожидать, и боялся взаимной неловкости. Библиотека была знакомой территорией, и так естественно, будто ничего не изменилось между ними, было обсуждать заметку Паркера, даже сидя на коленях у Чилдермасса; будет ли так в другом месте? Но теперь опасение ушло, осталась лишь жажда, заставляющая откинуть голову на твердое плечо, подставить шею горячим губам, вздрогнуть, когда ладони опустились на бедра и прижали ближе.

— Разжечь огонь? 

— Я передумал, — Сегундус развернулся навстречу вкрадчивому голосу и, глядя в глаза, сделал шаг назад. Он заметил, как стали шире зрачки, почти полностью вытеснив теплый цвет радужки; Чилдермасс шагнул следом. Потом еще. И еще — пока ноги Сегундуса не натолкнулись на край кровати. 

Все остановилось, чтобы через мгновение обрушиться вихрем дрожащих рук, пуговиц, слишком мелких, чтобы быть расстегнутыми так быстро, как хотелось, смятой ткани. Каждый разделся сам, всякий раз стараясь скорее вновь поймать взгляд другого, будто он был связью, что позволяла им говорить без слов, без прикосновений. Еще будет время снимать друг с друга одежду: неторопливо, прерываясь на поцелуи; нетерпеливо, с треском разрывая по швам. Сейчас — только оказаться обнаженными, чтобы ничто больше, после стольких лет ожидания, не стояло между ними, чтобы увидеть, и вздохнуть, и, наконец, — протянуть руки.

Пальцы Сегундуса скользнули по щеке, проследили тонкую нить шрама; раньше он не решался — прикосновение казалось слишком глубоким, будто дотронешься не до кожи, а до чего-то, скрытого от глаз, запрятанного в снах и самых отдаленных уголках памяти. Уязвимого. Чилдермасс, думал Сегундус, готов без жалости смеяться над всем миром и над собой, но никогда и никому не показать эту уязвимость; сейчас его взгляд был серьезен. 

Сегундус провел рукой ниже, пока не коснулся другого шрама, прямо над сердцем. Пуля оставила странный узор, похожий на кристалл льда. Он вздрогнул от мысли, как мало требуется, чтобы остановить этот ритм, еще ровный — под ладонью, ускорившийся — когда вместо нее к коже прижались губы. Чилдермасс сжал его плечи, но он не отстранился, пока не поцеловал каждую выступающую линию, каждую точку, впечатывая в них сожаление о том дне, о боли, о темноте, с которой никто, никто не должен встречаться в одиночестве. 

Молча обхватив его лицо ладонями, Чилдермасс прижался лбом ко лбу. Оба тяжело дышали; Сегундус чувствовал, как все тело охватывает невидимый, неразличимый в биении пульса трепет — словно бурлящая морская вода, что поначалу ласково заполняет ямки в песке и камнях, а затем набрасывается безудержной силой. Он чувствовал, как эта сила тянется к Чилдермассу, стремится проникнуть к нему под кожу, сшить души воедино, чтобы не пришлось больше искать, и звать, и быть лишь осколком целого.

Неважно, кто не выдержал первым. Этот поцелуй не был ни жадным, ни отчаянным, ни игривым — он был узнаванием, полным и глубоким, большим, чем влажные прикосновения открытых губ, настойчивость языка, легкий укус, глухой стон, когда обнаженные тела соприкоснулись. Чилдермасс осторожно опустил Сегундуса на постель и замер, опираясь на руки. Его взгляд был темен, как патока, и так же медленно тек по коже, от напряженной шеи к тонким ключицам, и ниже, до родинок на груди, живота, сминающих одеяло ладоней. Намеренно скупым движением он опустил бедра, толкнулся вперед — давление было слишком легким, недостаточным, но плоть скользнула по плоти, и Сегундус подался навстречу, хватая губами воздух. 

Наклонившись, Чилдермасс провел носом по щеке, тронул языком ямку между ключиц и мягко втянул кожу. Тяжесть его тела, на мгновение вдавившая Сегундуса в матрас, заставила запустить пальцы в еще влажные волосы и дернуть шнурок, который их держал. Сегундус в безмолвной просьбе потянул за каштановые пряди, и Чилдермасс вновь накрыл его губы своими. 

Сегундус потерял счет времени, и уже не понимал, где его касаются руки Чилдермасса; все слилось в одну жаркую волну, оставалось лишь следовать за ней, цепляться за плечи, бедра, надеяться, что это никогда не закончится. Словно сквозь туман он почувствовал, как Чилдермасс перекатился на спину и увлек его за собой, так, что теперь Сегундусу смотреть на него сверху, склоняться, целовать шею, вжиматься сильнее, ловить сорвавшийся вдох с приоткрытых губ. Он не сразу понял, что Чилдермасс больше не подсказывает путь, не подталкивает вперед — только принимает все, что дает Сегундус, без нетерпения, без ожиданий, раскрываясь навстречу жажде, полыхнувшей сильней от неожиданной податливости сильного тела.

Осознав это, он остановился и вгляделся в лицо Чилдермасса. Тот улыбнулся — мягко, не скрывая взгляда, от которого Сегундуса прошила дрожь. Он никогда не думал, что может быть тем, на кого так смотрят: как на что-то бесконечно хрупкое и бесценное. Чилдермасс медленно поцеловал его, а затем перехватил руку и поднес к влажным губам; он коснулся середины ладони, складки кожи меж пальцев, провел вверх языком — и без предупреждения втянул указательный палец в рот. 

Сегундус не удержался от удивленного возгласа, перешедшего в стон; он не знал, что его руки настолько чувствительны; что ощущение нежного и тесного тепла раскаленным потоком пройдет по венам и устремится в напряженную плоть, будто губы Чилдермасса сжимаются там, а не у основания пальца. Рука была мокрой, когда Чилдермасс отпустил ее. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — прошептал Сегундус.

— Всего. Но сейчас...

Не отводя от него внимательного взгляда, Чилдермасс согнул колени и развел их в стороны. Сегундус резко втянул воздух. Он не предполагал... Не допускал даже мысли... 

— Но я не знаю… Я никогда… 

— Я покажу тебе. Если ты хочешь.

Ему пришлось до боли сжать себя, чтобы не излиться в ту же секунду, только лишь от образа, возникшего перед глазами. В голове немного прояснилось. О, он хотел. Соединиться, почувствовать вокруг себя и — в себе; всего, он хотел всего, что только можно проделать с телом, с сердцем, с душой. Он надеялся, что Чилдермасс имел в виду то же самое.

— Не думал, что ты способен покраснеть еще сильнее, — с интересом сказал Чилдермасс. 

— Джон! Не мучай меня.

— Это совсем не то, что я собираюсь сделать, — он снова вовлек Сегундуса в поцелуй и осторожно подтолкнул его руку вниз.

И направлял дальше, и подсказывал как, где, насколько сильно и быстро, и подавался навстречу, пока не стало легко и — неуловимо иначе. А тогда — прикусил губу, выгнул спину и мотнул головой по матрасу, разметав в беспорядке волосы. Сегундус смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами и не мог поверить, что все это — он, и повторил движение еще раз, и еще, пока его не обожгло взглядом темным, как озеро безлунной ночью. Чилдермасс мокро облизнул ладонь, провел ей по члену Сегундуса — и тут же без предупреждения укусил в плечо. Острая боль втолкнула воздух в легкие, отбросила от края, дала ощутить что-то кроме пульсирующего, отчаянного желания. Он на мгновение приник лбом ко лбу, шепча слова благодарности; Чилдермасс бережно гладил место укуса пальцем, а потом попытался повернуться.

— Так будет проще.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — Сегундус не задумываясь схватил его за плечи. — Мне нужно… 

Перевел дыхание и тихо закончил:

— ...смотреть на тебя.

Сказав это, он подумал, что, должно быть, кажется очень глупым. Но Чилдермасс лишь взглянул на него все с тем же изумлением — и притянул к себе. 

Сегундус чувствовал, как дрожат от напряжения все мышцы в теле; боялся сделать неверное движение, причинить боль. Но пока он двигался — мучительно медленно, не смея зажмурить веки, — Чилдермасс хрипло шептал, что все хорошо, все так, правильно, и гладил по рукам, груди, скулам. А потом сам толкнулся вперед, до конца, и это было почти больно, но — всем, чего Сегундус желал. Чилдермасс говорил про оттенок румянца, залившего бледную кожу; как он опаляет щеки, расцветает под ключицами, струится ниже по тонким ребрам. Он говорил про все дни, когда наблюдал, завидуя случайному лучу солнца на щеке, книге под пальцами, даже пыли, что опускается на плечи. Он говорил: как ты красив, как чист, как светел, я не мог поверить, что в этом мире есть что-то настолько прекрасное. Я не мог прикоснуться, я боялся испачкать тебя своей горечью, но посмотри, что ты делаешь со мной. Посмотри, ты вынул мое сердце и сделал его новым. Ты — всё, ты жизнь, ты смерть, не смогу отпустить, останься.

А потом замолчал, и смотрели — глаза в глаза, будто небо и земля разрушатся, если отвести взгляд, и Сегундус больше не боялся, не медлил. Осталось только то, что между ними, и он хотел скорее, глубже, сильней, пока не забыл, где — «я», а где — «ты», пока не стерлись границы, и лишь вдох, один на двоих — и свет, и тишина.

Он упал, вжался мокрым лбом в плечо. Прежний мир постепенно проявлялся вокруг: полумрак и смятое белье, прохлада, быстро остужающая разгоряченные тела, знакомые стены. Он вновь был собой и заново учился дышать, а Чилдермасс гладил его по влажным волосам. Время лениво текло, огибая их, словно не решалось потревожить. 

Наконец Чилдермасс осторожно попытался высвободиться. Сегундус издал невнятный протестующий звук и крепче сжал объятия. Ухо щекотнуло тихим смешком.

— Нужно вытереть весь этот беспорядок. 

— Не отпущу, — пробормотал Сегундус. Ему было тепло и спокойно, и терять источник этого тепла совершенно не хотелось. — Я ужасный собственник.

Чилдермасс поцеловал его в висок и медленно провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, огладил пальцами ямочки на пояснице. Невозможно было не выгнуться под прикосновением, не потереться носом о шею. В нем было что-то новое: некая самодостаточность и чистота, без страсти, без ожидания продолжения, лишь ради самого жеста. 

— Я учту на будущее. Но сейчас это действительно нужно. Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.

Сегундус неохотно поднял голову.

— Я не знаю, что полагается делать... теперь, — он поморщился от неуверенных ноток, прокравшихся в голос. — Ты же не уйдешь? Мне будет холодно.

— Нет, — Чилдермасс коротко дотронулся до его щеки. — Я не уйду, если ты не захочешь.

Сегундус разжал руки и перекатился на спину. Из-под полуприкрытых век он наблюдал, как Чилдермасс подошел к принадлежностям для умывания, намочил тряпку и начал вытирать себя. 

— Я тоже не знаю.

На мгновение Сегундусу показалось, что ему послышалось.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил он.

Чилдермасс плеснул воды из кувшина в фарфоровый таз и вернулся с ним к кровати. Сев рядом, он провел влажной тканью по коже Сегундуса и лишь потом ответил:

— Я тоже не знаю, что делают в таких случаях.

Он вновь опустил тряпку в воду и отвел глаза.  


— Мой опыт — весьма практического свойства и никогда не был чем-то большим. Я никогда не хотел большего. 

— А сейчас? Ты хочешь? 

Он помедлил, будто всерьез обдумывает вопрос. Сердце Сегундуса тревожно сжалось, но когда Чилдермасс поднял взгляд, он заставил себя встретить его лишь теплотой и терпением. Время для страха и сомнений прошло.

— Да. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Тогда поставь это на пол и иди ко мне. Мы придумаем все сами.

Чилдермасс поймал его руку и коснулся губами.

— Я все-таки избавлю нас обоих от опасности наступить в холодную воду.

Он отошел, чтобы поставить таз на стол у окна. Сегундус прикрыл глаза, умиротворенный обещанием, поэтому раздавшийся спустя минуту странный звук застал его врасплох. Нахмурившись, он перебрал все возможные объяснения, прежде чем понял: Чилдермасс смеется.

За время знакомства Сегундус неплохо изучил Чилдермасса; смех, тем более такой — искренний, без иронии или горечи, — не входил в его привычки. Он озадаченно приподнялся на локте, только чтобы увидеть, как Чилдермасс торопливо надевает брюки и рубашку.

— Я быстро. Подожди. Даю слово, что тут же вернусь обратно. 

Сегундус даже не успел ответить — босиком, в незастегнутой рубашке, со странной улыбкой на губах, Чилдермасс вышел за дверь. Он сделал единственное, что оставалось: откинулся обратно на подушку и позволил отяжелевшим векам закрыться.

Сквозь дрему он почувствовал прохладное дуновение ветра, а в нем — запах осенней земли, медовую сладость вереска и полудиких яблок, и резкие нотки кожи, старых книг, разделенной на двоих постели. Он подождал, пока они заполнят все вокруг, и только тогда открыл глаза.

Чилдермасс все с той же улыбкой стоял над ним. Сегундусу нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать его — желание необъяснимое, учитывая, что именно этим они занимались только что. Но прежде, чем он что-то смог предпринять, Чилдермасс вытянул руку и разжал пальцы.

— Смотри, волшебник. Это выросло в твоем саду.

Пригорошня тонких, почти прозрачных цветов просыпалась на грудь Сегундуса. Он осторожно подобрал один из них и поднес к лицу. Белые лепестки, опущенные чашечкой, хрупкие изогнутые стебли...

— Подснежники! Но ведь октябрь!

— Октябрь. Что твоим цветам какие-то правила.

Сегундус поднял посветлевшее лицо.

— Они не только мои, волшебник. Вчера их не было. 

И Чилдермасс его поцеловал.   
  
***

Сегундус проснулся от крайне необычного ощущения. Легкость, которую он чувствовал раньше, сменилась ломотой во всем теле; как будто кто-то медленно вытягивал из него жилы. К этому добавлялась болезненная пульсация в висках и головокружение при одной мысли о том, чтобы двинуться с места. 

Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Чилдермасс никуда не ушел и спокойно читал газету при свете масляной лампы. Его длинные ноги были вытянуты поверх одеяла и скрещены в щиколотках. Сегундус подобрался ближе, стараясь не отрываться от подушки, немного помедлил и положил голову ему на колени. 

— Что со мной, — несчастным голосом спросил он.

Чилдермасс на мгновение оторвался от газеты, чтобы бросить на него оценивающий взгляд.

— Похмелье — участь, которой не могут избежать даже волшебники. 

— То есть, это не из-за того, что мы делали? — в глаза будто насыпали песка, и Сегундус с трудом держал их открытыми.

— О нет, от этого голова не болит, — насмешливый тон Чилдермасса не вязался с бережными движениями прохладных пальцев на лбу, висках, в волосах. 

— Я больше никогда не буду пить. 

— Уверен?

— Да. Никогда. Вино изгнано из Старкросса. Если оно попытается вернуться, у меня есть ружье и орехи. 

— Мм, — Чилдермасс сделал пальцами какое-то неуловимое движение, от которого по спине пробежала дрожь, а боль немного утихла. — Жаль. Мне начало нравиться. Можно узнать много интересного. 

Они помолчали.

— Джон.

— Да? — рука Чилдермасса замерла.

— Вчера, когда я говорил про твою магию. Что ты имел в виду, сказав, что понимаешь?

— Значит, ты помнишь. 

Он отложил газету в сторону, обнял лицо Сегундуса ладонями и серьезно произнес:

— Я тоже чувствую это. С самого начала. Когда ты рядом, это как возвращение домой. Твоя магия будто принимает меня, говорит со мной. Я хотел понять, почему так происходит. Но ответ всегда был здесь. Это ты. 

Сомкнув руки вокруг его поясницы, Сегундус спросил:

— Это значит, что ты останешься?

— Книга Паркера бесценна. Кто-то должен заняться ее расшифровкой. 

Сегундус спрятал улыбку в складках его рубашки.

— Конечно.

— Мне все равно придется много ездить по стране. Возрождение магии — наша забота. У тебя есть школа, я должен делать другие вещи, за которые никто больше не возьмется. Но если ты не против... Если ты хочешь, я мог бы каждый раз возвращаться сюда, к тебе. 

— Я совсем не против, — ответил Сегундус.   
  
***   


Вечер неторопливо обернулся ночью. В саду лепестки удивительных цветов сомкнулись, чтобы наутро раскрыться вновь в ледяных каплях осенней росы. Однажды они осыпятся, уйдут обратно в землю, но потом под буйным терновником обязательно появится что-то новое; такова природа пропитанных живой магией мест. Многое об этом мог бы рассказать Старкросс-холл, ведь он повидал на своем веку не одно поколение волшебников. Все знают, что такие дома, где магия отходит от стен, словно облупившаяся краска, а потом накладывается поверх заново, свежая и яркая — особенные. Но никто не понимает, в чем заключается их необычность. Простой люд относится к ним как к старым чудакам, а то и боится; люди сведущие в магии чувствуют что-то, что не могут объяснить, и потому отмахиваются от этого, как от назойливой мухи. Редко встретится тот, кто умеет прислушаться и поверить. Возможно, нынешний хозяин из таких; его глаза раскрыты и душа чиста, он сразу понравился дому, потому и остался здесь. Теперь он усвоил один из важнейших уроков: что нужно повернуться лицом к своему страху и пойти ему навстречу, чтобы куда-то прийти, а не топтаться на месте. Он — сердце дома, но его сердце не принадлежит ему одному. Оно тесно связано с другим и наполняет силой все вокруг себя, ровно и жарко бьется во сне, разгоняя не только кровь по венам, но и волшебство — по каждой тени в стенах. И Старкросс скрипит половицами, шелестит сухой листвой, шепчет в ответ историю для двоих — самую важную, самую тайную. Дом — это не место, но осмелившийся переступить порог получит куда больше, чем мог помыслить. 

Волшебники спят. Их тела переплетены так, что не скажешь, где начинается один и заканчивается другой; это и не нужно. Магия едина, едины и сны. Они — лишь предвестники того, что будет. Но где-то там, в бесконечной череде отражений и шорохе черных крыльев, которые можно заметить лишь краем глаза, ждет новый день и новый мир. Первое, что они увидят в нем — это друг друга.

 


End file.
